This specification relates to computer aided design of physical structures, which can be manufactured using additive manufacturing, subtractive manufacturing and/or other manufacturing systems and techniques.
Computer Aided Design (CAD) software has been developed and used to generate three-dimensional (3D) representations of objects, and Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM) software has been developed and used to manufacture the physical structures of those objects, e.g., using Computer Numerical Control (CNC) manufacturing techniques. Typically, CAD software stores the 3D representations of the geometry of the objects being modeled using a boundary representation (B-Rep) format. A B-Rep model is a set of connected surface elements specifying boundaries between a solid portion and a non-solid portion of the modelled 3D object. In a B-Rep model (often referred to as a B-Rep), geometry is stored in the computer using smooth and precise mathematical surfaces, in contrast to the discrete and approximate surfaces of a mesh model, which can be difficult to work with in a CAD program.
Further, CAD programs have been used in conjunction with additive manufacturing systems and techniques. Additive manufacturing, also known as solid free form fabrication or 3D printing, refers to any manufacturing process where 3D objects are built up from raw material (generally powders, liquids, suspensions, or molten solids) in a series of layers or cross-sections. Examples of additive manufacturing include Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF) and Selective Laser Sintering (SLS). Further, subtractive manufacturing refers to any manufacturing process where 3D objects are created from stock material (generally a “blank” or “workpiece” that is larger than the 3D object) by cutting away portions of the stock material.
In addition, CAD software has been designed so as to perform automatic generation of 3D geometry (generative design) for a part or one or more parts in a larger system of parts to be manufactured. This automated generation of 3D geometry is often limited to a design space specified by a user of the CAD software, and the 3D geometry generation is typically governed by design objectives and constraints, which can be defined by the user of the CAD software or by another party and imported into the CAD software. The design objectives (such as minimizing the waste material or weight of the designed part) can be used to drive the geometry generation process toward better designs. The design constraints can include both structural integrity constraints for individual parts (i.e., a requirement that a part should not fail under the expected structural loading during use of the part) and physical constraints imposed by a larger system (i.e., a requirement that a part not interfere with another part in a system during use). Further, the inputs to a generative design process can include a set of input solids (B-Rep input) that specify boundary conditions for the generative design process, but many modern generative design solvers do not operate directly on the exact surface boundary representation of their input solids. Instead, B-Reps are sampled and replaced with volumetric representations such as level sets or tetrahedral or hexahedral meshes, which are significantly more convenient and efficient for the physical simulations and material synthesis computed by the solver.